Kanoh Agito
Summary Kanoh Agito was the affiliated fighter for Dainippon Bank and represented the company during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament; he was widely regarded as the most powerful fighter in the tournament and was the favourite to win. While still active, he was ranked #1 in the Kengan affiliated fighter ranks. He was the fifth holder of the title The Fang of Metsudo. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kanoh Agito, Fang, The Fang of Metsudo, AG Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Biker, Human, Former Fighter for Dainippon Bank, Fifth Fang of Metsudo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Vehicular Mastery, Aura, Power Mimicry (Mimicked Okubo's MMA skills during his fight against Gaolang), Adaptation (Capable of adapting and forming countermeasures to other people's skills, even creating whole new martial arts as a perfect countermeasure to that person), Analytical Prediction (Predicted both Okubo and Kuroki's moves), Social Influencing (Induced extreme fear to anyone he won against, to the point that most of them ended their career as a fighter), Body Control and Damage Reduction (Capable of reducing damage by clenching his muscles with Indestructible), Afterimage Creation (Capable of creating afterimages during his fight against Kuroki), Reactive Power Level (His power and precision increases and improves as the fight goes on) and Accelerated Development (Learned his striking martial arts in less than a day) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Fought and severely damaged Kuroki, arguably the strongest fighter in Annihilation Tournament just before Kuroki, surpassing even Ohma, Rei, Wakatsuki, Julius and Gaolang) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gaolang, Okubo and Kuroki) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Superior to Wakatsuki who is comparable to Julius in strength) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Damaged Kuroki's right hand with Dragon Shot) Durability: Building level+ (Took hits from Gaolang and Kuroki), higher with Indestructible Stamina: Very high. Survived a bloodbath of Gu, a ritual where multiple people are engaged then fight each other to death for multiple days to see who is the strongest. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted. His Formless Style allows him to adapt to any fighting style and even copy other people's skills with sheer skills. In his fight against Kuroki Gensai, Agito "evolved" immensely, managing to merge his Formless style with his martial arts, enabling him to perform devastating formed yet formless, formless yet formed strikes that were enough to seriously pressure even Kuroki. Weaknesses: His Formless Style has almost limitless options he can explore which means he needs time to actually pick one of them. Has a sense of pride that sees fighting in the different game as his opponent as shameful. These weaknesses are gone at the time when he fought Hatsumi however. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Shot:' A variation of the one-inch punch. Using the principles of fa jin, Agito is capable of delivering full-power blows at nearly no distance. This effectively means that all of his strikes are knockout blows no matter what range he throws them at. Of all the techniques in Agito's arsenal, this is the one with the "greatest firepower". He used this technique in his fight with Hatsumi Sen to defeat him, with the blow being so powerful that Hatsumi was heavily injured and left thinking that it felt like he had been stabbed by a spear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Drivers Category:Bikers Category:Kenganverse Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Boxers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Social Influencers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Accelerated Development Users